


Swiped

by needleyecandy



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Hookups, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: Loki is looking through Grindr to pass the time while his kitten sleeps on his lap, and finds himself matched with the most gorgeous creature ever to exist. He and Thor hook up that night and every night all week. Everything seems perfect until Thor invites Loki over to spend the night and Loki sees something that says Thor isn't at all the sweet wonderful man he'd pretended to be...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheilatakesabow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sheilatakesabow).



> I came across an article yesterday and nearly sent it to sheilatakesabow when I realized that was a terrible idea and it needed to be a fic for her instead. A link is in the end note so it doesn't spoil the story. 
> 
> This was written on my phone with all the autocorrect horrors that entails. I tried to catch them but please point out the ones that slipped past!

Butterfinger was waiting for Loki to get home from work, just like always. From her dramatic yawns he figured the sound of his key in the door must have woken her up.

"I'm so sorry. Did I ruin your nap?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth in one of her silent meows that never failed to make him laugh. She stored up all her noise for mornings, when she wanted her bowl refilled. _Very_ early mornings. He was smitten enough that even those unholy shrieks somehow made him smile a little as he dragged himself out of bed. He'd had her four months and couldn't remember how he'd ever lived without her.

He kicked off his shoes and sat down on the couch, legs stretched out and covered in the orange fur-covered blanket that still had a warm patch from where she'd been sleeping. She hopped onto his lap, circled about a million times before curling up, and soon he was petting his purring cat to sleep.

Once she was dreaming, tail twitching and paws clenching at imaginary prey, he slid his phone from his pocket. It had been a few days since he'd looked at Grindr, and the LGBT-interest bookstore down the block was close enough to his apartment building that the guys shopping there always appeared on his results list.

He swiped left twice before whistling. Third time was _definitely_ the charm. It wasn't even an old photo, like some guys trying to act like they still had hair or a six-pack. That was definitely this year's Michael Bastian he was wearing. Loki's finger swiped right while his brain was still trying to deal.

It was an instant match.

He forgot how to word and was frantically trying to remember when he got a message from Adonis. Or Thor, to be perhaps less accurate.

_Hi, I'm Thor_

Nice and simple. No cheesy lines. Something you'd say in the sort of bar that is clean and well-lit.

_Hi, I'm Loki_

_Nice to meet you, Loki. I just got to Rainbow Books, looks like I just missed you_

Loki had a standard reply ready for this - he wasn't about to go around telling potential hookups where he lived, no matter how hot they were. Not until he'd met them and sussed them out a little first.

_I was just getting in my car when something told me to take another look on here. Must have been you :)_

_Must have been. :) Would you like to get a drink? I just need to pick up my special order, won't be long_

Score, Loki thought. _Do you know Colette's?_

_I do. See you in ten?_

_It's a date_

Butterfinger was mad at being disturbed right up until he got out the packet of treats.

 

The bar was two doors down from his building, which meant he had time to touch up his hair before hurrying out. It was starting to get chilly, but he skipped his jacket, not wanting to be stuck holding it if they couldn't get a table. Anyway, if he got cold then Thor would be morally obligated to warm him up.

Thor was waiting when he got there, sitting at a table and facing the door. He stood as Loki approached and his smile only widened when Loki moved into a patch of bright light. "Your photo didn't do you justice. Usually it's the opposite."

"Oh. I thought that was a good picture," Loki said uncertainly.

"It's a great picture. Still a pale imitation of the real thing, though." Thor winked.

Yes. Loki was definitely getting some tonight. "So tell me about yourself, Thor." Loki reached up to idly twist a lock of hair between his fingers. It looked careless and carefree and he'd practiced it for days to get it right.

"Hmm, me... I moved here five months ago for work, I love pasta, and can't stop thinking about what your cock is going to feel like between my lips. You?"

It was so tempting to leave right then, say fuck the drinks and grab Thor's wrist and drag him home. "I grew up near here, I love pizza, and you have the perfect lips for it."

Thor smiled at him with those perfect cocksucker lips just as two drinks arrived. He thanked the server before turning his attention back to Loki. "I hope you don't mind me ordering. Your profile said you like Manhattans. I'd hoped it would be ready when you got here."

"I don't mind at all. You like them too?"

"I've never had one, but this seemed like as good a time as any."

They clinked their glasses and Loki watched Thor take a cautious sip.

"Well?"

"I like it." He leaned forward and traced the bones in Loki's hand before sliding beneath his cuff, the touch laden with promise.

"Drink fast," Loki said.

Seven minutes later they were stumbling into Loki's apartment, trying to walk and take their pants off at the same time, all while kissing too much to bother looking where they were going.

Loki had been right about Thor's mouth. Perfect lips, perfect tongue, perfect throat. And it wasn't just the mechanics of it. Thor got so into it, letting his eyes fall shut in bliss, opening them to peer hungrily up at Loki from beneath damp lashes, moaning. His huge hands caressed Loki's wide-spread thighs, soothing the tendons that were pulled almost to straining in order to make room for those shoulders. Loki warned him when he was close and Thor made an enthusiastic noise and sucked harder. When he came it was with his legs wrapped around Thor's back and Thor's fingers slotted between his own.

"Now you. It's my turn to do you. I need to do you," Loki said the very second Thor raised his head.

"Not going to argue."

His cock tasted as good as his kisses, skin and salt and musk and Loki chased it. Thor wasn't loud but he was _constant_ , lots of soft _yeahs_ and _ahs_ and this was exactly how Loki wanted to hear his name said for the rest of his life.

Even his come, which Loki usually suffered through as a matter of politeness, was... okay, not _good_ , but genuinely inoffensive.

"C'mere," Thor rumbled, opening his arms. "Can't hug you down there."

Loki crawled up into them. "Hi."

Thor leaned in for a lazy kiss. "Hi, yourself. That was amazing."

"So were you."

"So..." Thor began.

 _And now here's where he walks out of my life,_ Loki thought. He schooled his face to show how little he cared.

"I was on my way home from work when I stopped at the store, and I haven't had dinner yet. If you just wanted a hookup I won't be offended."

Loki had to have missed something in there. "Huh?"

"Do you maybe want to get dinner? With me? But like I said, I won't be offended-"

"Of course I want dinner. But I want a little more of this first," Loki said, trying to wiggle himself deeper into Thor's embrace. The way Thor's arms tightened around him was just right.

 

Over dinner they found out that they liked talking to each other as much as they liked sucking each other off. That was Tuesday. Thor was back on Wednesday and Thursday because he had a shared apartment and Loki lived alone.

Butterfinger, so outgoing with Loki, was shy with strangers and hadn't appeared to Thor as anything more than some orange fur that had to be picked off his clothes before he left. "It's okay," Thor laughed at Loki's apologies. "I have a cat too, I know how it is."

Loki was at work accomplishing nothing but moony teenage daydreams when Thor called him. "Hi, Thor," he answered, hoping the idiotic grin wasn't as obvious in his voice as it was in his desk mirror.

"Hi, Loki," Thor answered, and he sounded like he was smiling too. "My roommate just called to let me know she was given a last-minute work trip, so I thought maybe you'd like to come to my place tonight? I don't want to be rude making you host all the time."

"I don't mind," Loki rushed to assure him. "But yes, I'd love to."

Thor gave Loki his address and Loki said he just had to stop at home to grab some clothes and would be there by seven.

"Great. That sounds great," Thor told him.

Butterfinger didn't come meet him at the door that night. He wasn't that surprised - he'd been giving his attention to Thor instead of her for days now - but he did feel guilty. "I promise I'll spend tomorrow on you, baby," he called as he filled her bowl. "Lots of bellyrubs," he promised, scooping her box. "And cuddles," he added, throwing a few of his things into a bag.

Still not a peep from her and he left his apartment with a sigh.

 

"If that's the sort of thing you like to do in the living room, no wonder you have to wait for your roommate to be out of town," Loki said as he slumped boneless on the sofa. As though he hadn't been the one falling to his knees and attacking Thor's zipper the very second the door closed behind him. Still, it had been Thor who afterwards bent him over the sofa and gave him the sort of rim job that only happened in CGI before jerking him off with that thick tongue still buried in his ass.

Thor chuckled. "I really was going to take you to bed. I put on my best sheets and everything."

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Loki teased.

"Mmm. Totally." Thor's arms tightened around him and he rested his head on Thor's shoulder and he was just starting to think he might be about to fall asleep when Butterfinger walked into the room.

"Jesus! What the-" Loki exploded upwards, planting himself squarely between his cat and the psycho who had abducted her.

Thor blinked at him. "It was just a joke..."

"A joke? A joke is something funny, playing around, ha-ha. This is fucked up."

Thor's face darkened as Loki spoke, and now he rose to his feet. "You're the one who had my dick out before I even locked the door!"

"What-? I mean my cat, you sick freak."

"Your _cat_?" Thor glanced down. "Oh, hi, cutie."

Loki stared as Butterfinger walked over to rub against Thor's ankles. He pointed at her, his hand trembling in his rage. "My cat. Butterfinger."

" _My_ cat. Pumpkin. So iIs this what you do? Make guys fall in love with you and then try to steal their pets? Because that's messed up, Loki, that's so messed-"

"Jesus fuck!" Loki hissed. "That is _my_ cat." He knelt and held out his hand. "It's okay, sweetie. Everything's okay. Daddy's going to take you home now."

She just blinked at him.

Something crossed Thor's face. "Wait... you're serious, aren't you," he said.

"Of course I am! Did you drug her or something? Come here, baby, come on."

Thor backed away and knelt by the pile of discarded clothes, not taking his eyes off Loki as he rummaged through. He found his pants by feel and got out his phone. Loki watched, wary, as Thor (holding it up, so he could keep his eyes on both the screen and Loki) unlocked it and his finger started flying across the screen. Finally he held it out. "There. There's the picture of us at the shelter the day I adopted her."

Loki looked at the phone. Ice down his back would have been less of a shock. "That's Midtown Cat Shelter."

"Yeah."

"When did you adopt her?"

"May nineteenth," Thor said, frowning.

"Gimme my phone," Loki said.

Thor was still keeping his eyes on Loki as he patted around the clothes pile again. "Here."

Loki scrolled through his gallery. "This is the day I got Butterfinger."

"Midtown." Thor's voice sounded numb.

"May seventeenth. I only got one kitten because I thought two might be overwhelming, and then I couldn't stop thinking about how I should have adopted her sister also, kept them together. When I went back it was too late."

"Pumpkin."

"Yeah."

"No wonder you acted how you did. If I thought someone had stolen her I don't know what I'd do."

"Yeah," Loki said, and this time there was a little laughter in it even though the adrenaline was still screaming through his veins.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a glass of something."

"Definitely."

"Manners first though." Thor picked Pumpkin up and Loki watched as she settled down into Thor's arms with an engine-purr totally different from Butterfinger's. Thor stepped closer. "Pumpkin, this is Loki. Loki, Pumpkin."

Loki held out his fingers for her to sniff. "Hi, Pumpkin. Could we be friends?"

She gave him a long, thoughtful smell before tilting her head sideways and running his fingers against her cheek.

"I think that's a yes," Thor said.

Loki rubbed and rubbed and her purring grew louder and then Thor was stifling gasps of pain as she began kneading her paws against his unprotected chest. "Sorry," Loki said without stopping.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. Drink, though?"

"Sure."

They walked together into the kitchen, Loki still petting, Pumpkin still kneading, Thor still biting his lip. "There's red on the counter and white in the fridge. Glasses are in the cupboard to the left of the sink. Sorry to be rude, I don't think I'm supposed to put her down right now."

"It's fine. What do you want?"

"Red, please."

Loki poured two of the same, clinked them together, and raised one to Thor's lips. He let Thor have a sip before talking. "So what was that you said earlier? About making guys..."

Thor flushed. "I didn't... I mean, yeah I meant it, but I didn't mean to say it so soon. I know it was so fast, and I thought it might seem creepy. But I guess creepy is relative."

"Definitely. I don't suppose there's any treats I can use to lure her down?"

"Yeah, in the _ow_!" Thor gasped. "Pantry."

Pumpkin jumped to the floor and began scolding Loki for his slowness. "I know! I'm trying, it's a new bag," he told her. Once he got it open and she was eating happily he turned his attention back to Thor. "Me, too. I mean, what you said." Thor's smile felt like everything. "Would you like to go over to my place, just for dinner? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

**Author's Note:**

> [Article in The Dodo.](https://www.thedodo.com/couple-discovers-cats-brothers-2268268796.html)


End file.
